Sans moi
by kahyyami
Summary: Je vais mourir ... et après ... ?
1. quand je suis morte la première fois

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic en poche ... Ca ne devait être qu'un one shot qui, à l'origine, était assez pauvre et, à force de l'étoffer, il a fini par prendre trop de place. Je l'ai donc divisé en plusieurs chapitres (trois à quatre, tout reste à voir). L'histoire ne sera certainement pas ce qu'on pourrait croire, et trouve difficilement sa place dans l'univers de Naruto, mais elle me tenait à coeur, vraiment ..._

_Après l'enterrement de Naruto dans "Quand le soleil s'éteint" , voici la mort pantelante de la jeune Sakura ... assez étrange, mais je laisse le soin d'apprécier selon vos valeurs ma pauvre histoire._

* * *

L'orage s'éclatait sur le parquet de sa chambre, grondant tel une horde de mille animaux sauvages aveuglés par une lumière nitescente qui s'étalait dans toute la pièce si furtivement que la pénombre regagnait prestement ses droits de règne. Tout redevenait alors calme le temps de quatre battements de cœur. Malgré le tonnerre qui déchirait le ciel nocturne, son sommeil n'en était pas perturbé, et ses paupières, constamment nimbées de lumière, restaient closes quoiqu'il advienne. La pluie se brisait à présent contre la fenêtre, amarrant un bruit sourd de roulement de tambour décisifs sur le carreau qui ne céderait pas sous la cascade torrentueuse qui semblait vouloir, par tout moyens, s'introduire dans la chambre. Mais elle, continuait à dormir. Loin de la pluie et de l'orage, elle appartenait au pays des songes qu'elle du quitter lorsqu'une main raboteuse vint se poser sur son épaule et la secouer par de légers gestes convulsifs. Un grognement. 

- Ma chérie … ma chérie … lève-toi …

Elle se secoua et tira un peu plus la couette sur son visage. Si l'orage n'avait pas réussi à la réveiller, elle se faisait fort de se promettre que personne n'y parviendrait ! Efforts bien vains selon sa mère qui mit plus de hardiesse dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

- Sakura, ton maître est à la porte, il veut te voir …

Le pays des songes était maintenant bien trop loin pour le retrouver, et dépitée, elle se décida à ouvrir une paupière … puis l'autre. Profitant du fait que sa mère ne la retenait plus à la réalité pour l'empêcher de se perdre dans son sommeil, elle risqua une main vers le réveil qui n'indiquait que quatre heures à peine. Elle étala son visage contre son oreiller et tourna le dos à toute forme de vie. Face à ces refus catégoriques, une seule solution : d'un geste bref, sa mère déchargea le lit de la couette et quitta la pièce. Le froid ferait son effet de lui-même.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Sakura ne descende, échevelée, comateuse et chancelante. Elle traînait ses pas jusqu'à la porte et frottait encore ses paupières accolées par le sommeil. Si son maître avait réellement une vie privée, elle ne devait pas être très glorieuse. Elle interrogea son professeur dans un bâillement étouffé qu'elle prit la peine d'accentuer, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une heure pour réveiller les gens.

- Kakashi-sensei, que me vaut l'honneur … demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il doit s'agir d'une affaire d'état pour me réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Appelons ça comme ça … J'ai décidé de vous entraîner dans de nouvelles conditions.

- Ah … cela ne suscitait guère plus d'enthousiasme. S'il l'avait réveillée pour lui avouer une telle chose, c'était décidé, elle changerait d'équipe le lendemain matin, quitte à perdre Sasuke.

- Je vois que tu es prête, allons-y.

L'effet de surprise fut légèrement assourdi par le sommeil, mais il était bel et bien là. Allons-y, avait-il dit ? Aller où ? Constatant que son élève ne bougeait pas, il empoigna son bras et l'amena au cœur de la rue déserte. Seules deux silhouettes restaient de marbre parmi le tumulte de la pluie diluvienne et de l'orage. Naruto et Sasuke. Le premier semblait n'avoir guère dormi, et avait certainement du se préparer à la hâte, oubliant d'emporter avec lui sa joie de vivre et sa vivacité. Sûrement encore endormies. A ses côtés, Sasuke, pour lequel les effets de manque de sommeil ne trahissait aucunement son habituelle attitude, et qui semblait ne pas souffrir de la fatigue. Le contraste entre les deux jeunes hommes n'aidait en rien le blondinet qui paraissait plus pitoyable que jamais. Mais leur amie n'arborait pas un état plus éloquent, et ne prit la peine de les saluer que d'un bref geste de la main, ce à quoi Sasuke ne répondit pas alors que Naruto s'évertuait à articuler une salutation convenable. Kakashi vint donner une bénigne tape dans le dos de la jeune fille qui en faillit pourtant perdre l'équilibre, et déclara d'un ton jovial ce que cette mise en scène signifiait, tentant par la même occasion de remonter le morale des troupes et de se décharger de certaines responsabilités accablantes qui lui retomberaient, et il en mettrait sa tête à bouillir, sur ses pauvres épaules.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, chaque shinobi doit être réceptif en cas de n'importe quel danger, ce qui s'applique surtout la nuit. L'ennemi vous attaquera certainement plus facilement à ce moment, car vos faiblesses seront plus apparentes qu'elles ne l'auraient été durant le jour.

La pluie s'abattait avec lourdeur sur leurs corps et transperçait déjà leurs vêtements. Le froid faisait frissonner leur échine, tandis que les paroles de leur maître étaient rendues quasiment imprescriptibles par le tonnerre et les gouttes qui se claquaient contre le sol dans un bruissement sempiternel.

- Voilà pourquoi il faut être attentif à toute attaque …

Kakashi engendra un geste furtif en direction de Naruto, tendant le poing vers son visage, prêt à lui broyer la mâchoire. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une poigne qui lui lacérait le poing. Sakura écarquilla subitement les yeux, Naruto restait interloqué, tandis que Sasuke arborait un sourire narquois, sourire que lui rendit son professeur .

- Bien, prenez exemple sur Sasuke …

L'interpellé relâcha la main de son maître et replaça la sienne dans sa poche, impassible. Etat d'esprit pour lequel Naruto n'avait aucune affinité. Il secouait son visage de gauche à droite en injuriant son professeur d'avoir voulu le défigurer, brièvement habité par la jalousie mais aussi par le dégoût d'avoir été secouru par son camarade.

- Mais, maître, nous ne possédons pas le sharingan, comment prendre exemple sur Sasuke ? s'enquérait la jeune fille qui semblait se réveiller doucement.

- Surprenez moi ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Sakura examina les lieux avec appréhension. Il les attaquerait lorsqu'ils seraient pris au dépourvu et elle aurait là un moyen de plus pour se rendre ridicule. Elle soupira, ce genre d'entraînement était de loin celui qu'elle exécrait le plus, mais plus vite il prendrait fin, plus vite elle serait chez elle, bercée dans la douce chaleur de sa couette.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, crétin ! hurla Naruto, mortifié d'avoir perdu une fois de plus contre son éternel rival.

- Tu préférais te faire casser la gueule ? Sasuke ne cessait de le narguer.

- Te mêles pas de ça ! J'aurai très bien pu riposter !

Un coup humide et sourd retentit dans la rue, suivi par de nouvelles injures.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, enfoiré ! T'as un problème !

- Je croyais que tu aurais pu riposter …

- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous devons trouver Kakashi-sensei, acheva Sakura.

- On perdrait moins de temps si cet abruti n'était pas …

- Naruto ! trancha la jeune fille. Ce dernier se tut, puis, d'un signe d'assentiment, ils quittèrent le village dans un silence de plomb, persuadés que leur maître n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de faire une esclandre dans un bourg endormi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la forêt, et décidèrent de se séparer sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils avaient mis au point, il y a quelques mois, un langage particuliers qui ne se résumait que par de simples signes dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. De cela, leur maître en tirait une grande fierté. Le travail d'équipe, bien que souvent bafoué par quelques démêlés sans importances, était devenu le maître mot du groupe.

Leur professeur eut le bon sens de les lutiner quelque peu, les frôlant lorsqu'ils avaient le dos tourné, ou encore leur lançant des armes blanches pour tester leurs réflexes. Il jubilait, les conditions météorologiques étaient des plus défavorables et il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses élèves, jouant avec le bruit, les ombres des éclairs, et le souffle du vent pour perturber leur sens. Et face à ces matoiseries, les réactions de ses élèves différaient en tout point. Sasuke n'en était absolument pas perturbé, Naruto agrippait tout ce qui pouvait se mouvoir, tandis que Sakura restait calme et analysait la situation. Chacun de son côté ne brillait que par certains aspects, et était dévalorisé par d'autres, mais une fois réunis, ils étaient invincibles.

L'entraînement allait bon train jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perturbé par des visiteurs inattendus. La première à l'avoir remarqué fut Sakura, qui s'était empressée d'avertir son binôme, Naruto, qu'elle avait rejoint quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'immobilisa et ses doigts formèrent quelques signes qui inquiétèrent le jeune homme. Ce dernier présenta plusieurs directions d'un bref mouvement de tête, mais elle lui apposa une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de bouger ; ils étaient près d'eux, à peine quelques mètres. Ils se concentrèrent sur les bruits étrangers à l'averse, et incapables d'identifier quoique ce soit, il attira son amie derrière un buisson pour s'y accroupir ; leur langage manuel put reprendre. Il y avait cinq hommes, aux niveaux difficilement identifiables, jounin, tout au plus. Armés, ils en étaient persuadés, quant à leurs intentions, impossible à définir. Cinq béotiens contre deux enfants ... Prise de panique, Sakura agrippa inconsciemment le bras de son ami, y puisant tout le réconfort dont elle manquait dans ces temps d'angoisse, incertaine quant au déroulement des événements, qu'elle imaginait d'un tragique s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Pris de court, Naruto lui ordonna de ramper jusqu'à l'orée du bois et de trouver Sasuke, engagé vers l'est de la futaie, tandis que lui resterait en cas d'attaque. Bien-sûr, cette solution lui convenait amplement, mais c'était une fois de plus fuir le combat et régresser alors que Naruto resterait seul face à ces hommes, et à cela, elle ne pouvait se soumettre. Elle secoua vivement le visage mais fut happé contre son ami qui la fit s'immobiliser. Inquiète, elle tendit l'oreille et ausculta quelques craquements de branches contre de rugueuses semelles, s'approcher à pas lents, échappant de son fourreau une lame terriblement aiguisée qui étincelait à chaque claquement d'orage. Contre son torse, la jeune fille sentit les battements de cœur de Naruto s'accélérer : il avait peur. Mais elle avait bien plus peur que lui, et ne pouvait empêcher des tremblements convulsifs s'emparer de son corps. A travers les feuillages des buissons, elle décela le visage de leur attaquant, et avec stupéfaction, comprit qu'il s'agissait de barbares. Ils étaient nombreux ces derniers temps à piller bourgs et villages ; on les disait sanguinaires, ils étaient monstres. Des colosses, face à deux pauvres adolescents se serrant l'un contre l'autre à l'affût d'une solution.

Un cri rauque retentissant au loin divergea l'attention du barbare et Naruto en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et lui assainir un coup dans le visage. Seulement, le visage était à une hauteur inaccessible et il se contenta de l'abdomen, espérant l'endommager suffisamment pour avoir le dessus. Cependant, le corps entier de l'homme était recouvert d'une armure de mithril contre laquelle le blondinet s'écrasa les phalanges. Le guerrier en profita pour le tuer à coup d'estoc et lorsque sa lame trancha le buste de Naruto, ce dernier s'évapora en un nuage blanchâtre. Le combat était engagé.

A quelques mètres de là, Sakura courait aussi prestement que possible, le visage fouetté par les branches des conifères et la vue embuée par la pluie qui se déversait impétueusement et l'empêchait de distinguer convenablement les formes qui se présentaient à elle. Elle buta avec véhémence contre un corps et fut sonnée par la lourdeur et la robustesse de l'armure qu'il portait. L'homme qui lui barrait le chemin lui empoigna le bras et la souleva à quelques centimètres du sol pour l'éjecter contre un arbre. La force des années d'enseignement revint à la surface, et excédée, elle se releva et fit face à son agresseur. De quelque manière qu'il soit, elle n'aurait pu retrouver Sasuke, et était condamnée à laisser Naruto seul derrière elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue, combattre.

- Impétueuse petite fille que voilà, tu tiens tant à mourir ? ricana-t-il, crachant la pluie qui s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres, et sortit de sa cosse un cimeterre long de deux mètres, tapissé de sang noirci.

- J'allais vous poser exactement la même question !

Il émit un rire gras et abattit avec colère sa lance sur le tronc d'arbre jusqu'à ce que l'écorce en éclate. Mais la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle avait en effet profité de ce moment d'inattention pour concentrer son chacra dans la plante de ses pieds et se reculer dans les ramilles, évitant un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. A cette hauteur, positionnée à l'horizontale contre la souche, elle perçut la faille de l'armure que portait l'homme, qui exposait une brèche au niveau du cou. Une simple percée, qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant négliger. Elle fouilla son étui et décocha un kunai qui fila dans l'air mais dont la trajectoire fut déviée par le cimeterre du barbare.

- Hahaha ! Petite idiote ! Tu crois m'avoir comme ça !

A son tour, il sortit une palette de coutelas et les darda sur Sakura qui en esquiva les trois quart, deux se plantèrent dans ses jambes, les autres trouvèrent refuge dans ses avants-bras et épaules. Sa concentration portée sur un autre point que celui de ses pieds, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol.

Le visage noyé dans le sol boueux, elle sentit son corps se soulever et rencontrer celui du guerrier. Il se dégagea de son cimeterre mais brandit un poignard qu'il planta dans l'abdomen de sa victime. Elle écarquilla les yeux et chercha aussitôt son souffle. Malgré ces années de combat, elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur la douleur que pouvait provoquer la mort. La mort … La pluie huileuse fit coaguler son sang qui se répandait sur sa tunique, et sa tête, devenue étrangement lourde, vacillait de droite à gauche, ayant perdu tout soutien. Au loin, elle aperçut Naruto courir vers elle, les yeux arrondis par l'effroi. Mais la lame s'enfonça un peu plus en elle et trancha son abdomen, et déjà sa langue était submergée par le goût ferreux du sang qu'elle cracha contre son adversaire. Son ami hurlait son nom, courant aussi vite qu'il lui était donné de faire, mais c'était insuffisant. Il faisait déjà étrangement froid ...

Naruto accéléra alors sa course, mais surprit leur troisième coéquipier intervenir sur le flan arrière du guerrier, et lui trancher la gorge à l'aide d'un coutelas qu'il avait dû saisir au cours d'un combat. Le sang gicla sur le visage de Sakura, qui fut vite relâchée par l'homme afin qu'il favorise une ligature de ses mains sur l'entaille mortelle. Son teint était déjà livide et son souffle l'abandonna. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et mourut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Sasuke se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille et tâta son pouls. Naruto accourut à ses arrières, vociférant le nom de ses deux coéquipiers, ce à quoi l'Uchiwa mit un terme en le sommant d'aller chercher leur professeur au plus vite. Le blond, fort peu habitué à voir son camarade si inquiet, consentit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence et se précipita à la recherche de leur maître.

Sasuke, quant à lui, déchira un pan de sa veste et tenta un garrot de fortune capable de stopper quelques minutes l'hémorragie. Il se balança inconsciemment d'avant en arrière, le regard vitreux, le teint pâle. Allongée face à lui, sa camarade moribonde avait des allures de femme qu'autrefois, il appelait mère.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, haletant, le front perlé de sueur. Son arrivée précipitée à l'hôpital lui avait permis de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour que l'Hokage en personne se charge de son cas. Sauvée ... in extremis ... La douleur tapie en son abdomen la transperça et elle se recroquevilla, gémissant aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois le mal calmé et sa respiration ayant repris un rythme régulier, elle souleva la chemise dont elle était affublée pour découvrir une cicatrice disgracieuse barrer son ventre de l'hypogastre aux intestins. Une perfusion pendait négligemment à son bras, laissant couler un liquide rougeâtre à intervalles réguliers. Trop épuisée par la souffrance, elle finit par s'effondrer sur la couchette. 

Dans le couloir, assis sur les rares banquette du bâtiment, Naruto gardait le visage sombre, tandis que ses jambes vrombissaient nerveusement contre le sol, laissant grincer ses semelles encore humides contre la dalle plastifiée. Kakashi, adossé à un mur blanc, observait sans le voir ses deux élèves. N'était-ce pas de sa faute s'ils étaient là, tous les quatre? Si les deux jeunes hommes s'inquiétaient plus que de raison pour leur amie ...? Que Naruto soit resté, cela ne l'étonnait guère, le contraire lui aurait certainement laissé la machoire pendante, mais que Sasuke ait refusé catégoriquement de quitter les lieux le faisait sourire, aussi pathétique que cela puisse être dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il l'avait laissé faire, ils étaient une équipe après tout, soudée jusqu'à la mort, pas vrai? Il fit obliquer sa nuque pour se débarrasser de la pesante quiétude qu'imposait ce mot et déporta son regard vers Sasuke, se questionnant encore sur la véracité de son accord à le laisser attendre avec eux. En effet, ce dernier ne bougeait plus depuis qu'ils attendaient et gardait un oeil éperdu sur la porte de chambre de la patiente, ayant la douloureuse sensation de revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsque son clan expirait son dernier souffle.

Au dehors, l'orage éclatait, plus tonitruant que jamais.


	2. survivre pour mieux mourir

_Bonjour ... ou plutôt bonsoir. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard (ne cherchez pas, je ne compte plus) l'excuse est bidon, mais bien mauvaise pour moi, c'est la crampe. Manque d'inspi, pas l'envie, la crampe quoi. Pour vous remettre dans le bain, je résume brièvement : après un entraînement surprise de la part de Kakashi un soir de pluie, l'équipe sept est attaquée par des barbares et Sakura frôle la mort de très près. Cependant, elle se réveille à l'hôpital, bel et bien vivante._

_Naruto ne m'appartient pas._

_Après l'enterrement de Naruto dans "Quand le soleil s'éteint" , voici la mort pantelante de la jeune Sakura ... assez étrange, mais je laisse le soin d'apprécier selon vos valeurs ma pauvre histoire._

* * *

Le dixième jour d'hospitalisation avait été pire que tout, l'attente insoutenable de l'arrivée -tardive- de l'infirmière n'avait pu qu'accentuer l'impatience de la jeune fille qui froissait le drap d'un geste inconscient, alors que son regard s'était déjà perdu vers les rayons de soleil qui limbaient la pièce et lui procuraient une chaleur presqu'étouffante.

Lorsque l'aiguille de la perfusion quitta le creux de son coude et que chaque pastille de l'électrocardiogramme furent enlevées, elle s'empressa de quitter le lit en remerciant brièvement l'infirmière de garde. Mais cette dernière l'interpella alors qu'elle jonchait le sol du couloir, et l'intima à rejoindre l'Hokage, impérativement.

Elle se dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs d'un geste las, les épaules basses, la mine déconfite, maudissant la paperasse réglementaire et les visites officieuses que chaque blessé grave -en plus d'être ninja- devait remplir avant de reprendre du service ... Mais elle se rassura en se répétant que tout cela irait très vite et qu'elle pourrait enfin retrouver l'air frais, et Sasuke par la même occasion. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui rendre un sourire badin qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau de la responsable du village. Cette dernière, accoudée au lutrin vernis de la pièce, arborait une mine sombre jonchée d'un regard anxieux posé sur un papier qu'elle tenait d'une poigne de fer qui pourtant, si on y regardait de plus près, semblait trembler.

Alors que la jeune fille s'avança vers le bureau et s'y arrêta aux centimètres conformes, elle accusa le choc lorsque Tsunade la convia à prendre place sur un des deux sièges offerts. Certes, la question n'avait rien de surprenant en elle-même, et elle savait que les fauteuils n'étaient pas là comme objets décoratifs, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, l'Hokage n'avait proposé, ou même, à plus forte raison, autorisé un de ses membres ninja à s'assoir lorsqu'il était convoqué. Seuls les civils y étaient invités. Sakura balbutia un refus des plus polis et attendit que l'entretien débute réellement, alors qu'un rayon de soleil la narguait en se mourant galamment sur sa joue rosie. Son for intérieur l'envoya se faire foutre, bien poliment .

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons gardée plus longtemps que prévu, Sakura?

Tiens, elle n'y avait pas réellement songé. Il est vrai que dix jours étaient certainement excessifs pour sa blessure. Face à son silence, Tsunade poursuivit.

- Il semble y avoir quelques problèmes concernant tes plaquettes de sang, les résultats n'entrent pas dans la catégorie de ce qu'on pourrait appeler ''satisfaisant''. Elle porta un regard déterminé sur le sourire courtois de son interlocutrice. «_ Y a pas mort d'homme ... bordel, je crève de chaud _... »

- Comme tu le sais, poursuivit Tsunade, nous connaissons quelques démêlés avec les autres pays et nos pertes d'hommes sont difficilement accusées par le corps médical.

La jeune fille patientait, essayant de comprendre où l'Hokage voulait en venir. Un bref coup d'oeil divergea son attention vers la fenêtre où un soleil de plomb brûlait les tapis d'herbe du village «_ aah! C'est l'été! Pourquoi je suis enfermée ici_! » maugréa son for intérieur. A regret, elle reporta son regard vers la femme assise face à elle, lui découvrant, avec une légère stupéfaction contenue, une ombre recouvrir son visage, rendant à celui-ci une bonne dizaine d'années supplémentaires.

- Nous sommes en manque d'organes, en manque de sang ... Pour t'en procurer, nous avons du prendre celui d'un mort, sans vérifier s'il était contaminé ou non ... Il l'était.

L'austérité de l'intonation employée surpris Sakura, qui s'empressa d'ajouter d'une sourire aimable. «_ tu parles de médecins compétents! Franchement!_ »

- Bien, ce n'est pas si grave. J'imagine que vous pouvez le soigner ...

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, malheureusement. Les test ont démontré que tu étais positive à un certain virus, lequel? Impossible à savoir. Il nous est inconnu, et puisqu'aucun médecin n'est en mesure de définir son origine, aucun d'entre nous, pas même moi, sommes capable de trouver son remède.

_« qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE! »_

La jeune fille agrippa le siège du fauteuil d'une main moite, tandis que son sourire tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses droits sur son visage devenu blême.

- A.. ah! Mais ... mais euh ... c'est ... c'est grave?

- Et bien, les premiers symptômes apparaîtront sous forme de tâches brunâtres sur ta peau, de part et d'autre de ton corps. Tes anti-corps ne seront plus capables de rejeter les maladies, ou simplement d'en être immunisés. Il est fort probable que tu attrapes plusieurs infections, plus ou moins bénignes. Et, mais cela reste encore à confirmer, il est fort probable que tu perdes du poids ou que la pigmentation de ta peau change.

- Rien que ça? Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton ironique, trahi par ses ongles qui se plantaient avec vigueur sur la housse du siège.

- Ce n'est pas tout ... Le virus peut se déclencher à n'importe quel moment. Il peut rester inactif plusieurs années ou se développer en seulement quelques mois. Quoiqu'il en soit, il finira forcément par atteindre tes cellules et t'affaiblir considérablement. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tu auras atteint le stade final et que tu ne pourras plus de te déplacer convenablement, et tu devras arrêter les missions.

- Stade ... final?

Chacun de ses membres tremblaient, alors que son regard, devenu livide, semblait déjà observer au loin une faux étincelante, portée par une ombre noire sans visage, sans âme.

- Est-ce que ... je vais mourir?

Tsunade baissa brièvement la nuque, à la recherche d'une nouvelle issue, malheureusement introuvable.

- Sakura, assied-toi ...

- EST-CE QUE JE VAIS MOURIR? Le contraste entre son regard vide et la crispation déchirée et douloureuse de sa voix, sa mâchoire, lui donnait un air famélique, une aliénée abandonnée aux bras de la Mort.

Un nouveau silence assombrit l'entretien, rompu par un simple « oui » solennel. L'anxiété resta cependant contenue, les yeux de Sakura oscillèrent de gauche à droite, sa respiration devint hachée, de légers spasmes engourdirent ses membres. Puis, après avoir liché avec difficulté sa salive, elle arbora un léger sourire mortifié.

- Ne leurs dîtes rien ...

Tsunade se redressa d'un geste furtif, mais la jeune fille lui avait déjà offert un salut bancal et se retira de la pièce à reculons, d'un pas chancelant, pour bientôt fuir le bâtiment aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Elle courut à travers le village sans savoir réellement où aller, mais elle courrait. Pour s'éloigner du bâtiment qui suppurait la maladie, tel le glas sonné douze coups pour annoncer l'imminente arrivée de la Mort. Pour fuir l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur son crâne nu, faisant suinter à gouttes glacées la sueur de sa course le long de son échine. Elle voulait disparaître, partir, jusqu'à ce que les brûlures du soleil eurent raison de sa soif et que ses poumons et sa gorge deviennent aussi sec que du verre, que ses jambes ne supportent plus le poids mou de ce corps inutile, que sa raison se perde, ailleurs ... ailleurs ...

Elle parcourut le village par trois fois sans s'en rendre compte avant que ses pas ne la mènent devant le seuil de sa maison. Estimant qu'elle y serait d'avantages en sécurité, elle poussa la porte d'un geste énergique et courut vers le salon, là où son père et sa mère l'attendraient pour la réconforter. Seulement, à mille lieux d'un visage serein et paternel, elle ne rencontra qu'un regard désolé, emprunt de pitié et de tristesse, qu'elle rejeta avec dégoût. Pas ses parents ... Pas eux! Elle gravit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et fuyard pour claquer la porte de sa chambre avec violence et se jeter sur son lit dans un geste fourbu. Elle songea à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec l'Hokage, se remémorant de ces phrases qui l'avaient aidé à se préparer à mourir. Mourir? Mourir? Mais combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre? Qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle resta muette une heure, ne répondant jamais aux appels de ses parents, à ne pas réfléchir, à oublier, à mourir intérieurement. Mais la vie sembla vouloir refaire surface, plus douloureuse que jamais, lorsqu'un violent haut-le-coeur naquit en son estomac, et s'éclata sur le parquet ciré de la pièce. Sakura se leva avec empressement, et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir une seconde fois. Puis une troisième ... elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit vide. Elle resta accoudée à la lunette, essoufflée, les cheveux accolés au visage, le regard vitreux. Elle était pathétique, ce n'était pas nouveau, elle l'avait toujours été. Sasuke ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer, aussi souvent que possible. Elle se bornait à ne pas y croire, mais, c'était pourtant vrai. Elle était pathétique. Incapable de servir une simple cause, incapable d'être une kunoichi à part entière. Aujourd'hui encore, elle en avait la preuve formelle, car, malgré tout les efforts qu'elle faisait, le destin en personne semblait s'acharner sur son cas et la repousser dans les tranchées du doute. Mourir, comme un véritable ninja, en combat, sur le terrain, en mission ... même cela, elle n'en était pas capable!

Peu à peu, le contre-coup la submergea, doucement d'abord, par des tremblements convulsifs, puis plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'hurle d'un cri strident, alertant sa mère qui vint la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer tendrement, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille de sa petite fille, que le destin allait lui prendre. Dans ses bras, Sakura pleurait d'agonie ... elle avait abdiqué ...

* * *

_Ce chapitre était assez court dans l'ensemble, dur la reprise. je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux personnes qui ont reviewé, donc, une fois de plus, je ne vais répondre que brièvement. Merci à _

_Axelanderya_

_Asahi Shin'ju _

_Kiba31_

_lina elric (désolée de na pas avoir posté la suite aussi rapidement que tu l'aurais souhaité) _

_Ridelliz_

_Sayura chan (ma fic se trouve dans la section drama et non romance, mais je vais survoler légèrement des passages où couple il y aura -je te laisse le soin de deviner lequel-) _

_et Linda (mais bien-sûr que j'écris ... hum, dans mon cas, c'est plutôt écrivais d'autres fics ... il suffit de voir mon profil --")._


End file.
